


The Briefing

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all - just a briefing, no mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the reason I wrote this is to show that Sydney and Noah know each other well, and are able to read each other's mind as a result. Not the greatest, I know. The 'mission' I refer to in the story though, is in the book 'ALIAS - Vanishing Act'.

''Good morning everyone,'' Wilson strode into the conference room, a stack of files in his hands. ''Thanks to the efforts of Agent Hicks and Agent Bristow-Hicks, the mission was still a success, even if it didn't go as planned.''

Sydney looked sharply over at Noah. She knew not everyone at SD-6 was on board with their marriage, and one slip-up was all it could take for problems to arise. ''What are you mean 'it didn't go as planned'?''

Noah leaned forward in his chair. ''We did everything by the book. We got the chip and left it for recovery at the dead-drop.''

''Yes,'' Wilson said, sitting down. ''The chip our agents recovered, however, did not match the information you sent ahead. Which means someone intercepted the chip before us.''

''Sir, we followed every dead-drop procedure to the letter. We weren't followed -''

''Is it possible you weren't paying attention with your girlfriend in the car?'' an agent toward the end of the table piped up, lazily twirling his pen in the air.

Noah glared down the table. ''My wife and I keep our professional and personal lives separate.'' His smirk was barely noticable, as the agent dropped his pen and staightened in his chair.

Wanting to get back on topic before anything else could be said, Sydney turned to Graham. ''Is it possible someone hacked the GPS on the rental car. I mean, we turned it off before we even put the car in drive, but with today's technology ...''

''Yeah, it's possible,'' he said. Taking a deep breath so he could explain. ''All you have to do is -''

''Thank you Graham, but I'll take it from here.'' Wilson started typing on the computer and a picture of a man in his late fourties appeared on the screen. ''This is Andre Bushar. He didn't take the chip directly, but we were able to trace his men back to him.''

''Andre Bushar?'' Noah said, staring at the screen.

''You know him?'' Sydney asked.

''Yeah. I did a 10 month under cover op inside his organization. I could write novels on the reasons I don't like this guy.''

''Why would he want the chip?''

''The chip was probably not his main focus - the information on it isn't the stuff he goes for. While I was there, I did a lot of damage to his organization. My guess, he took it to get my attention.''

The voice of the agent at the end of the table once again rang across the room. ''What do you mean the mission was still a success. In my opinion, they failed,'' he directed his comments to Wilson, being mindful to stay out of Noah's line of sight.

''Before the chip was left at the drop, it was copied and sent here. SD-2 thought we left them in the wind, until we found out about Bushar.''

''If they were just going to send the information here, what was the point of a dead-drop?'' the agent huffed.

''A mission in Amsterdam,'' Sydney quickly responed, wanting this guy to keep quiet.

''We've done it ever since,'' Noah finished for her.

''What if we send Agent Hicks in under his former alias?'' her eyes connected with Noah's.

Wilson looked back and forth between Sydney and Noah, seeing the wheels turning in their heads. ''Care to enlighten the rest of us?''

Noah picked up where Sydney left off. ''Send me back in, and I tell Bushar who I was hired by.''

''Give him a bigger fish to go after,'' Sydney continued. ''Tell him you were double-crossed by this employeer.''

''That by working together, we could both seek revenge.''

''Plant a bug into Bushar's computers -''

''We'll have an inside eye into all his infrastructures.''

''In and out operation,'' she broke eye contact to look at Wilson. ''What do you think?''

Wilson mulled it over for a moment. ''I think I should have the two of you work together more often. Hicks, read over your mission report, get yourself reacquainted. I'll make sure the rest of the details are in place before you leave - hopefully with in the hour. Graham, make sure Noah has what he needs. Sydney, you'll be providing back-up for this one. People, let's get this done,'' he said, walking out of the room with his folders.

As everyone was filing out, Noah was keeping his eyes on the agent who was so vocal. The agent left the room quickly, bumping into the other agents on his way out. Sydney stopped at Noah's chair, ''Who is that guy?''

''McKenas Cole. Someone else I could write a novel on.''

''Try not to think about it,'' she said, sensing more was on his mind. ''He's just trying to get under your skin. Focus on Bushar.''

''Hmm, take my mind off one pain and put another in it's place. Thanks, that helps,'' he said sarcastically, standing up.

Sydney smiled and chuckled under her breath. ''Come on,'' she said. ''Duty calls.''


End file.
